islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Tiki Tools
Developers introduced a set of tools to reduce plowing, seeding and harvest times. These tools run on Tiki Power. All the tools share the same power source, so purchasing more will not give you more than 100 Tiki Points. If you purchase a Tiki version of the tool, there is no need to purchase a Mega of the same type and vice versa. It is not required to purchase a Tiki version of the tool before purchasing a Mega version. All the tools will only aid with the planting, plowing and seeding of crops. They will not harvest from trees or animals. Purchasing any Tiki Tool will not give you experience as it falls under the "Boosts" category in the shop. Tutorial The first time you purchase any Tiki tool, there should be a tutorial explaining how to use it. If you purchased yours before the tutorial was implemented, the next one you purchase should include one. The Tools All Tools are accessed by rolling over the Tiki Tool icon. The Tiki Tool icon looks like this: Tiki Shovel A golden shovel that will enable you to plow faster than the ordinary shovel. The Tiki Shovel is unlocked at level five and it costs only 5000 c to purchase and can be accessed by rolling over the Tiki Tool icon icon on the toolbar. A gold Shovel will appear and players can click on it to activate the Tiki Shovel. This shovel will plow a 2 by 2 (4 plots) of land. To use, simply select the tool and click on the land you want plowed. Experience will be rewarded all the same, but much faster. Coins will be depleted in the same way, but much faster. Tiki Seeder Makes seeding land that much easier! Unlocked at level 8, it is available for 7500 c, it will seed a 2 by 2 (4 plots) of land. Its description reads "You can plant seeds faster with this using Tiki Power, which refills slowly over time." Once purchased it can be found by rolling over the Tiki Tool icon and clicking on a gold seed bag. Experience will be rewarded all the same, but much faster. Coins will be depleted in the same way, but much faster. Tiki Harvester A faster way to harvest crops, it is unlocked at level 11. Available for 10,000 c, it can be accessed by rolling over your mouse over the Tiki Tool icon on the toolbar and clicking on the gold hand. It will harvest a 2 by 2 area (4 plots). To use, simply click the land you want plowed. Experience will be rewarded all the same, but much faster. Mega Shovel The Mega Shovel is a more powerful version of the Tiki Shovel, costs 15,000 c from the shop. It is unlocked at level 14 and can plow land at a much faster speed than the Tiki Shovel. Its description reads "You can plow MUCH faster with this using Tiki Power, which refills slowly over time." To use this tool, purchase it from the store and find it by rolling over the Tiki Tool icon and selecting it. It should appear as a gold shovel with a gold explosion behind it. After selecting the shovel, click the first plot of land you want plowed, then the last plot of land and watch it go! Do not click and drag, or this will not work. Experience will be rewarded all the same, but much faster. Coins will be depleted in the same way, but much faster. Mega Seeder The fastest way to seed your plowed land, this is a more powerful version of the Tiki Seeder. It is unlocked at level 17 and costs 22,500 c to buy from the shop. To use this tool, purchase it from the store and find it by rolling over the Tiki Tool icon and selecting it. It should appear as a gold seed bag with a gold explosion behind it. After selecting the seed bag, click the first plot of land you want seeded, then the last plot of land and watch it go! Do not click and drag, or this will not work. Experience will be rewarded all the same, but much faster. Coins will be depleted in the same way, but much faster. Mega Harvester The fastest method of harvesting crops, this Tiki Tool costs 27,500 c to purchase and is a more powerful version of the Tiki Harvester. Once bought, it can be accessed by rolling over Tiki Tool icon and clicking on the gold hand. To use this tool, purchase it from the store and find it by rolling over the Tiki Tool icon and selecting it. It should appear as a gold hand with a gold explosion behind it. After selecting the hand, click the first crop you want harvested, then the crop and watch it go! Do not click and drag, or this will not work. Experience will be rewarded all the same, but much faster. Tiki Fertilizer This item is available for 3000 c and fertilizes a 2 by 2 area. The description reads "Allows user to fertilize multiple plots at once." See Fertilizer for more info on what this tool does. Mega Fertilizer This item is available for 12000 c. The description reads "You can fertilize MUCH faster with this using Tiki Power, which refills slowly over time." See Fertilizer for more info on what this tool does. Not Showing Up After buying your Tiki or Mega Tool, it may seem as though it is not showing up. All tools now appear above the Tiki Tool icon. If the tool you bought did not appear even after checking, close your game window and reload it. Recheck to see if it has appeared. If it still does not appear, be sure to follow these steps in order or it may cause future problems: #Close game window. #Log out of Facebook. #Clear cache. (Instructions may be found here). #Log back into Facebook. #Reload game window. #Recheck the icon of the tool you purchased. Only after having tried all of the above, and your Tiki or Mega Tool still does not appear, you will want to contact Support to inquire. Tiki vs. Mega Tiki? or Mega? Which one is better? There really isn't a clearly set out "which one is better". For players who don't mind having to do a few more clicks and want to save their coins, then Tiki is the choice. If you need to harvest/plow/seed quickly to prevent a horde of thieving neighbors from stealing all your crops, then Mega is your choice of tool. There is no point in purchasing both a Tiki and a Mega of the same type unless you wish to experiment on them, as they will serve the same function. So there is no point in purchasing both a Tiki and a Mega shovel as you cannot sell them if you don't need them. Harvester vs. Plow vs. Seeder Each tool does a separate task, therefore there isn't a "better" tool. It just depends on the player's preference and how many coins they will spend. See also *Tiki Power - the power source for Tiki Tools *Withered Crops - you can revive these once you have a Tiki Tool *Animal Harvest Charm - for harvesting animals super fast *Tree Harvest Charm - for harvesting trees super fast *Tiki God of Strength *Tiki God of Speed *Tiki God of Power Category:Game Play & Rules Category:Tiki Tools Category:Tool Bar Category:Boosts